supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Azazel
Azazel |250px Season 1,2,4,6 Categoria Demônio Primeira Aparição Piloto Última Aparição Exilio na Rua Principal Apareceu em 08 episódios Status Morto Ocupação Líder do Inferno Afiliação Inferno Localização Inferno Poderes Demoníacos Interpretado por Mitch Pileggi/Rob LaBelle/Colin Ford/Jared Padalecki/Samantha Smith/Fredric Lehne/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Lindsey McKeon/Christopher B. MacCabe "Então, se algum de vocês, moças são o tipo orando, agora seria um bom momento para começar." -Azazel Para um grupo de freiras. Azazel era um poderoso demônio que serviu Lúcifer. Até Sin City, o nome de Azazel não foi revelado e ele foi referido por apelidos como "The Demon", "The Yellow-Eyed Demon", ou "Olhos Amarelos". Uma vez que ele matou Mary Winchester, os homens Winchester caçado ele por quase duas décadas e meia e, finalmente, matou em vingança na segunda temporada finale; no entanto, suas ações continuaram a influenciar os acontecimentos e personagens até mesmo anos após sua morte. Por exemplo, tanto Sam e Dean tenham sido assombrada por visões ou alucinações dele. Antes de sua morte, Azazel também foi o líder tirânico do mundo dos demônios. Biografia Inicio da vida Nada se sabe sobre de Azazel humano vida ou como ele se tornou um demônio. O que se sabe é que ele subiu na hierarquia de demônios alto nível no Inferno e se tornou um dos Lúcifer funcionários mais dedicados e confiáveis 's, até o ponto em que ele governou o inferno após a sua prisão "do pai". Eventualmente, ele assumiu o comando do plano para encontrar Lúcifer e libertá-lo de sua gaiola. Ele também assumiu uma "filha" Meg, um aluno de inferno Grande torturador Alastair. Ele também alegou que o demônio Tom como seu "filho". Ele estava perto o suficiente para Lúcifer saber da localização do Crypts de Lúcifer e visitadas todos eles com Meg em algum ponto. Em algum momento, Azazel deixou inferno e fui à Terra para procurar a entrada para a gaiola de Lúcifer.|220px Após anos de pesquisa, Azazel finalmente localizou a porta para a prisão de Lúcifer em 1972. O anjo caído encarregado ele com liberando o demônio Lilith do inferno, como ela era necessária para quebrar os 66 selos segurando Lúcifer em cativeiro, e também para encontrar-lhe um "criança especial. " No ano seguinte, ele começou a fazer pactos demoníacos com indivíduos jovens - mulheres especificamente jovens - em troca de um desejo: que ele seria permitida a entrada de suas casas exatamente dez anos a partir de quando eles fizeram o negócio. Ele prometeu que nenhum mal viria para eles desde que eles não interfiram com o seu negócio. |left|220px Azazel, eventualmente, vem através de Mary Campbell, a futura mãe de Sam e Dean Winchester. Depois de tomar posse de seu pai, Samuel Campbell, ele mata a mãe e apunhala-se para matar seu hospedeiro. O noivo de Maria, John Winchester, é a próxima vítima do demônio. No entanto, Azazel faz a sua oferta habitual, dando-lhe a chance de ressuscitar John, ela relutantemente concorda. Em 1983, Mary descobre Azazel que está sobre o seu berço de Sam, alimentando o seu sangue para o bebê. Ao ser interrompido, o demônio pinos ela para o teto, barras seu estômago e faz com que ela explodiu em chamas. A morte de Maria inspira John para dedicar sua vida a caçar Azazel, ao mesmo tempo treinando Sam e Dean para caçar criaturas sobrenaturais. Talvez por causa da enormidade de sua tarefa (de selecionar e preparar potenciais navios para Lúcifer em todo o mundo), Azazel raramente encontrado os Winchesters diretamente; em vez disso, ele enviou seus filhos para enfrentá-los e manipular Sam em seu lugar. Primeira Temporada Anos mais tarde, porque os demônios não pode ser morto por meios convencionais, os Winchesters rastrear o Colt, uma arma mística capaz de matar quase tudo, incluindo Azazel. Em Salvação, eles traçam os presságios causadas pela presença do demônio para Salvação, Iowa. Como ele fez com Sam e inúmeros outros, Azazel planeja visitar um prazo de seis meses de idade e alimentá-lo com o seu sangue para que a criança, mais tarde, desenvolver habilidades demoníacas. Embora Sam interrompe os planos do demônio e salva a família, Azazel teleporta para evitar ser baleado. Enquanto isso, o demoníaco Meg Mestres e seu "irmão" Tom sequestrar John, e, em seguida, definir as suas vistas sobre Sam e Dean. Em Armadilha do Diabo, uma Azazel irritado, possuindo John, castiga-los para exorcizar Meg e matar Tom, ele considera-os seus filhos, e começa a torturar os irmãos. John retoma temporariamente o controle, dando Sam a oportunidade de agarrar a Colt. Incapaz de matar seu pai, Sam atira John na perna, permitindo que John para recuperar o controle total e que ele brevemente é capaz de sustentar Azazel dentro dele e pede Sam para matá-lo no coração e matar os dois. Sam hesita eo demônio foge de seu anfitrião. Segunda Temporada Em In My Time of Dying, John Winchester está convocando Azazel. Quando ele aparece John visa a Colt para ele e diz que ele vai dar-lhe a Colt se ele cura Dean. Azazel diz que ele não pode curar Dean, mas ele sabe alguém que pode. Ele então diz a John que não é outra coisa que ele quer, a alma de John, e sua morte. Mais tarde, em troca da vida de John e do Colt, Azazel assume a ceifeira Tessa e cura Dean. Em Croatoan, Dwayne Tanner comunica com Azazel através do cálice de sangue, informando-lhe que Sam Winchester é imune ao vírus Croatoan, depois de causar um surto do vírus Croatoan que foi lançado em Rivergrove, Oregon. Em All Hell Breaks Loose, Parte 1, Azazel parece Sam em um sonho. Neste sonho torcida, o demônio informa Sam que ele está em uma competição contra todos os outros "crianças especiais" como ele. O demônio então observa que Sam é o seu favorito, então ele mostra Sam uma visão da noite que o demônio o visita. Mostra-se que o tipo de demônio "batiza" as crianças especiais com seu próprio sangue, como uma espécie de ritual. Azazel também mostra que a mãe de Sam, Mary, reconhece-o e só foi morto porque estava no "lugar errado na hora errada". Em All Hell Breaks Loose - Parte 2, Azazel se aproxima de Jake Talley em um sonho para lhe dizer o que fazer agora que ele é o último sobrevivente. Ele ameaça a família de Jake, eo soldado ouve. Quando Jake é convidado pelo demônio para fazer algo por ele, Jake é dado o Colt que ele imediatamente visa Azazel mas ele diz Jake preferia ter saúde e riqueza do que matá-lo. Ele promete segurança para a sua família, bem como, fazendo com que Jake para diminuir o Colt. Jake concorda em entrar Armadilha do Diabo e usar a Colt como uma chave para abrir a porta para o inferno. A corrida de demônios do portão destrói Armadilha do Diabo para que Azazel pode entrar. Quando as linhas de ferro são quebradas, ele aparece atrás de Dean e está prestes a ser filmado com a Colt, mas telekinetically agarra-lo e com força joga Dean no chão, dizendo-lhe quão agradecido ele é a Dean que ele reviveu Sam desde que ele gostava mais dele de Jake. Ele também informa que o que Dean Dean trouxe de volta provavelmente não é "100% puro Sam" e provocações Dean que Sam coldheartedly tiro Jake várias vezes, um feito que ele não poderia realizar antes. Ele, então, tem como objetivo a Colt em Dean, se preparando para matá-lo, mas John aparece e agarra-o por trás puxando-o para fora de seu hospedeiro humano. Azazel escapa das mãos de John e retorna ao seu corpo, mas Dean já tem o Colt e atira-o no peito, matando-o. Dean então triunfante está sobre "corpo" do demônio, reconhecendo o seu e vitória de Sam sobre a coisa que tem dado a sua família tanta morte e dor de cabeça. No entanto, com o lançamento de centenas de demônios, os irmãos Winchester aceitar o fato de que eles têm mais trabalho a fazer e mais demônios para caçar e matar, possivelmente pior do que Azazel.|220px Terceira Temporada Em Sin City, Dean descobre o verdadeiro nome do Eyed amarelo Demônio, Azazel, o demônio de Casey, que ele descreve como um tirano que realizou todos os outros demônios juntos. Ela também diz Dean que, na sequência da morte de Azazel, os demônios que escaparam Portão do Diabo estão divididos sobre quem deveria liderá-los. Originalmente Sam, o favorito de Azazel, era para levá-los, mas não tinha "pisou até a placa." Quarta Temporada Em No começo, o anjo Castiel envia Dean volta a tempo de ver as circunstâncias de como Mary Winchester e Azazel se reuniu em 1973, e as ações próprias de Dean são o que causou a morte de sua própria mãe, dizendo Azazel de Sam. Quando Castiel retorna Dean afirma que os anjos estão cientes do que Azazel fez com Sam, mas não sei por que e usou o evento como um meio de obter Dean para parar Sam desenvolver seus poderes psíquicos ainda mais. Em febre amarela, Azazel aparece como um dos Dean alucinações 's, enquanto ele está infligido com Santo doença. Dean alucina que Azazel é possuir Sam. "Azazel" diz a Dean que seu irmão não está possuída, e que é isso que Sam vai tornar-se, e não há nada Dean possa fazer sobre isso. Mais tarde, quando Dean fala com Sam depois de ser curado, para uma ligeira minuto, ele vê os olhos de Sam fulgor amarelo em uma ligeira alucinação, o que implica que, embora morto, Dean ainda secretamente teme Azazel. Em Quando o Levee Breaks, quando Bobby e Dean bloquear Sam dentro quarto do pânico de Bobby para que ele possa desintoxicação do sangue de demônio, Sam começa a ter alucinações. Quando ele vê seu eu mais jovem, ele começa uma conversa com ele até os olhos de seu eu mais jovem piscar os olhos de Azazel. Em Lucifer Rising, enquanto tentando rastrear Lilith Sam e Ruby soube do massacre de freiras, em 1972, de Azazel e descobriu que o convento é onde Lilith estava indo para quebrar o último selo para libertar Lúcifer. Quando Sam finalmente mata Lilith e liberta Lúcifer, Ruby diz a Sam que tudo já planejado Azazel era levá-lo a esse ponto, mesmo com Lilith. Quinta Temporada Em The Devil You Know, é revelado por Brady, um velho amigo de Sam está na faculdade, que Azazel tinha posses demônio Brady que introduziram Sam para Jess. É também revelado que era, na verdade, Brady quem matou Jess ao invés de Azazel, mas em instruções de Azazel. Em Swan Song, quando Lúcifer finalmente possui Sam ele aguarda a chegada de Michael com uma equipe de demônios, mas todos eles são pessoas Sam fez amizade ou sido Amante de no passado, Lucifer revela que Azazel tinha todos eles possuíam mesmo quando ele era uma criança. Sexta Temporada Em Exile on Main Street, demorando-se o medo eo ódio de Azazel foi revelado para continuar a assombrar Dean, quando Dean foi envenenado por um gênio. Alucinação de Azazel de Dean afirmou que ele foi ressuscitado por Deus como Castiel tinha. Ele zombou de um Dean chocada em pensar que ele poderia deixar a caça para viver com Lisa e Ben Braeden, em seguida, tentou estrangulá-lo. Esta aparição de Azazel dissipada quando Sam interveio e administrado um antídoto para Dean para curá-lo de veneno do djinn.|220px Dean mais tarde foi dada uma dose dupla de veneno djinn; sua alucinação envolvido Azazel assassinando Lisa da mesma forma como sua mãe e convencer Ben a beber o seu sangue como o Ruby fez com Sam, com Azazel dizendo repetidamente Dean que é tudo culpa dele e ele não pode pará-lo. Esta alucinação terminou quando Dean recebeu mais antídoto para o veneno djinn. Oitava Temporada Em Goodbye Stranger, é revelado que Azazel é um dos poucos demônios que foram confiados com o conhecimento da localização do Crypts de Lúcifer e seus conteúdos, devido ao seu alto escalão status e proximidade com seu pai. Em um ponto não especificado, mais de cem anos antes de 2013, ele visitou-os, e tomou seu servo, e filha demônio Meg com ele. Meg assim também sabia sua localização, que em 2013 ganhou o interesse de Crowley, que estava olhando para eles. Décima Temporada Em Fan Fiction, Marie 's jogo da fase de Supernatural envolveu um estudante vestido como Azazel em um terno preto e uma máscara completa, a única parte definitiva de ele ser seus olhos amarelos. Na peça imitador de Azazel reencena o assassinato de Mary e envenenamento de Sam. Personalidade Zangado e vingativo sobre a sua própria condenação eterna, Azazel tinha prazer em infligir dor (seja psicológico ou físico) para os outros. Ter um senso de humor sádico, ele gostava de brincar com as emoções de suas vítimas, convencendo-os de que os seus piores receios eram verdadeiras antes de matá-los. Seu método de assinatura de assassinato foi excepcionalmente vicioso: ele telekinetically fixou suas vítimas até o teto, cortou seus estômagos abertos e os queimaram vivos, assegurando que seus maridos testemunhou sua morte. Estranhamente, ao contrário de muitos demônios, Azazel raramente morto quando era desnecessário, já que ele não mata os pais de seus filhos especiais quando não interrompeu seus rituais de sangue e até mesmo afirma que a morte de Maria era simplesmente má sorte. No entanto, Azazel tinha nenhum respeito pela vida humana e assassinato freqüentemente usado para motivar as ações de seu alvo, como mostrado, onde ele ordena a morte de Jessica e garantir Sam testemunhas de sua morte simplesmente para obter Sam caçar novamente ou através do abate de um grupo de freiras em ordem entrar em contato com Lúcifer. Ele considerou assassinar todos Sam amava como apenas "o custo de fazer negócios." Ele iria se vangloriar de suas vítimas, muitas vezes Monologuing sobre sua vitória, antes de matá-los. Ironicamente, isso levou à sua queda, como ele deu Dean tempo suficiente para matá-lo com a última bala de A Colt. Azazel era presunçoso e auto-confiante de seu próprio poder. Sua arrogância o obrigou a pôr em perigo a sua própria vida simplesmente por uma questão de fazer um ponto. Por exemplo, na armadilha do Diabo possuía John, a fim de roubar o Colt e matar Dean, quando ele poderia facilmente ter matado John e Dean e levado a Colt sem tentar enganar Dean em dar isso a ele, mas o apelo de atormentar ainda mais a Winchesters e afirmar sua superioridade era forte demais para ele resistir. Ele mostrou diversões aberto com a idéia de alguém ter sucesso em matá-lo e iria insultar a pessoa que ameaçou fazê-lo. Como uma importante força motriz e arquiteto por trás Lúcifer liberação complexo 's from Hell, Azazel era altamente manipuladora e astúcia. Ele tirou proveito de qualquer oportunidade que podia, tal como forçar John sacrificar tanto o Colt e sua própria vida em troca da ressurreição de Dean, com a esperança de que o espírito de John possivelmente iria quebrar o primeiro dos 66 selos por seu tempo no inferno como um homem justo ou bom, que deve derramar sangue no inferno para evitar a tortura, o último que foi conseguido pelo Dean. Alastair confirma John era o alvo original para quebrar o selo, algo Azazel provavelmente tentou usar a sua vantagem antes mesmo John morreu. Azazel muitas vezes rapidamente modificado seus planos para acomodar circunstâncias imprevistas, tais como a morte de seu favorito criança especial e sobrevivência de outro e, em seguida, novamente quando o inverso ocorreu inesperadamente. Ele apreciava dobrando os outros a sua vontade, a tal ponto que ele favoreceu Sam fora de todas as crianças especiais, porque ele queria bondosa natureza corrupta de Sam, bem como devido às habilidades deste último e inteligência fazendo dele uma arma capaz. Azazel era hábil em manipulação e corrupção, convencendo com sucesso Jake, Ava e Ansem a ceder a seus poderes e matar pessoas inocentes para promover seus objetivos. Azazel viram seus companheiros demônios como sua família; ele realmente considerado seus seguidores como seus "filhos" e ficou furioso quando Dean matou um e exorcizado outro. A maioria dos demônios temiam Azazel e considerou-o um tirano cruel, até mesmo os Sete Pecados Capitais temiam por suas capacidades. Azazel também foi profundamente leal a seu pai, Lúcifer, a quem ele continuou a acreditar e procurar, mesmo quando a maioria dos demônios tinha desistido. Ele segurou esses "não-crentes" em desprezo, chamando-os "pagãos dickless." Ele dedicou-se à tarefa de libertar Lúcifer, uma missão que ele acabou por morrer, mas foi alcançada independentemente devido a Lilith e Ruby continuando seu plano. Os comentários de Azazel em In The Beginning indicam que ele possuía grande conhecimento de anjos como ele deduziu que só eles poderiam enviar Dean volta no tempo e comentou que Dean deve ter "amigos em lugares altos." Apesar de sua arrogância, Azazel mostrou cautela ao lidar com inimigos mais poderosos, como anjos e foi astuto o suficiente para cobrir seus rastros e seu objetivo final dos grunhidos anjo do Céu, tão completamente que ele tinha todos os amigos imediatos de Mary Winchester e familiares mortos para garantir seu sigilo planos. Poderes e Habilidades Azazel era um muito alto escalão demónio, descrita por Rubi como sendo um dos dois seres sobre a "A-list" de demônios (o outro é Lilith). A partir da décima temporada, ele continua a ser o demônio conhecido apenas com os olhos amarelos. Azazel classificados incrivelmente alta no Inferno hierarquia 's, como ele estava comandando o plano para libertar Lúcifer. O demônio Casey descreveu-o como um tirano que realizou os demônios todos juntos, dizendo: "Quando você fez a ele em, tudo se desfez." Ele era um poderoso demônio considerável, uma das mais poderosa para aparecer no show junto com Lilith, Cain, Alastair, Crowley e Abaddon que era um Cavaleiro do Inferno. *Possessão demoníaca - Muitas vezes ele possuía os seres humanos a se manifestar, embora em uma ocasião notável que ele possuía um ceifador - um feito que desde que não tenha sido realizada (na tela) por qualquer outro ser. Seus anfitriões tendiam a ser mais velhos homens brancos. A única maneira de confirmar a sua presença dentro de seu anfitrião foi quando ele se virou seus olhos um amarelo brilhante, fendida. *Super Força - Ele aumentou a resistência física de seu anfitrião a um nível supra-humano, para uma extensão ainda maior do que todos os outros demônios fazer (com a possível exceção de Cain e Lilith). Ele era capaz de tirar casualmente pescoço de John e poderia dominar seres humanos, demônios e até mesmo fantasmas (embora John foi capaz de segurá-lo brevemente em lugar). Ele é um dos demônios mais fortes para aparecer na série. *Avançado Telekinesis - Ele poderia transportar pessoas e objetos usando apenas sua mente. Ele era muito habilidoso com essa capacidade, capaz de usá-lo em vários alvos ao mesmo tempo, restringindo-los para que eles não poderia mesmo gritar por socorro, e jogando homens crescidos distâncias consideráveis, sacudindo seu pulso. Ele é um dos mais fortes telecinéticos para aparecer. *Biokinesis - Ele demonstrou a capacidade de ferir fisicamente seres humanos, mesmo induzir hemorragia interna fatal com um mero reflexo. Um dos presságios de chegada de Azazel também incluiu mortes de gado em massa. *Pyrokinesis - Ele poderia gerar e manipular o fogo. Seu poder sobre o fogo era grande o suficiente para que ele poderia tornar prédios inteiros em chamas em minutos ou mesmo segundos. *Imunidade - Azazel era imune a várias deficiências demoníacas, ele era imune a água benta, sal e foi capaz de andar sobre a terra santa. *Invulnerabilidade - Ele não podia ser prejudicado por armas convencionais ou métodos, tiros e chamas mal afetou. Foice da morte e da primeira lâmina pode matá-lo ea única arma com o poder de matá-lo é o Colt *Imortalidade - Azazel era potencialmente capaz de viver para sempre, ele estava a milhares de anos de idade quando morreu. *Ressurreição - Ele foi capaz de ressuscitar mortos ou moribundos seres humanos, embora ele teve que primeiro fazer um acordo com um ser humano vivo, ele declarou expressamente que ele não poderia ressuscitar pessoas a menos que um acordo foi feito, descartando-o como "burocracia". *Super Stamina - Azazel não exigia comida, água, oxigênio, ou sono para se sustentar. *Reality Warping - Ele poderia alterar o mundo ao seu redor, no contexto de um acordo demoníaca. Ao contrário de todos os outros demônios, ele não exigiu uma alma para alimentar os negócios que ele fez. No entanto, ele ainda tinha que obedecer as regras das promoções alma demoníacos. Como ele disse, em referência à ressurreição de Sam no final da 2ª temporada, "Você vê, os demônios não podem ressuscitar pessoas, a menos que um acordo é feito eu sei, a burocracia -.. It'll deixá-lo maluco" *Teletransporte - Ele poderia viajar instantaneamente a partir de um lugar para outro, incluindo o inferno ea terra sem ocupar o espaço no meio, ele foi rápido o suficiente para usar isso para evitar balas. Ele era capaz de se mover rápido o suficiente para sequestrar Sam e removê-lo em segundos. *Sonho Andar - Ele poderia entrar nos sonhos dos outros, ele usou essa habilidade de entrar nos sonhos de seus filhos especiais quando eles estavam dormindo em "All Hell Breaks Loose - Parte 1" e "All Hell Breaks Loose - Parte 2". Ele foi citado como tendo feito isso em "Simon disse" e "Hunted". *Manipulação do tempo - como grandes massas de demônios podem, a presença de Azazel sozinho poderia causar trovoadas, flutuações enormes de temperatura, e rajadas de vento repentina. *Cura - Ele restaurou um estado de coma, morrendo Dean para a saúde integral em "In My Time of Dying" e reparado pescoço quebrado de John em "In the Beginning", embora em ambos os casos ele teve que fazer um acordo para o fazer. *Electrokinesis - Sua mera presença causou luzes a piscar, dispositivos eletrônicos para ir derem errado, e relógios para parar. Ele também poderia fazer isso à sua vontade. *Manipulação de memória - Ele poderia apagar as memórias das pessoas, e fê-lo depois de ressuscitar-los. *Super sentidos - Era capaz de dizer Dean não era uma de suas crianças especiais, simplesmente cheirando o pescoço. *Voo - Quando em sua forma de fumaça desencarnada, Azazel podia voar. *Feitiço-casting - Azazel era capaz de realizar um ritual, sacrificando um grupo de freiras, que permitiu que Lúcifer para falar com ele enquanto ele ainda estava na gaiola. Fraquezas Como um demônio muito alto ranking, Azazel possuía muito poucas fraquezas e era imune aos métodos mais comuns de defesa contra os demônios, como linhas de sal e água benta. *O Colt - Como todos os demônios, Azazel poderia ser morto por um tiro fatal do Colt. Ele próprio o descreve como "a única arma em todo o Universo que pode matá-lo morto" e também acaba por ser a arma que ele mata. *Faca Demon-matando - A faca poderia provavelmente matar Azazel, mas thie é incerto dado o seu poder. *Ferro (possivelmente) - Azazel pode ser afetado pelo ferro como mostrado quando ele precisa enviar Jake para abrir Portão do Diabo, porque ele diz que "apenas não pode" cruzar a linha de ferro. No entanto, este é mais provável devido ao fato de que era uma armadilha do diabo gigante. *Anjos - Em geral, Azazel evitada a interferência de anjos, e cobriu seus rastros cuidadosamente para impedi-los de se envolver. É altamente improvável um anjo regular pode dominar um demônio tão poderoso como ele. No entanto, como a classe mais elevada na cadeia celestial, um arcanjo seria capaz de feri-lo. *A primeira lâmina - Como a primeira lâmina pode matar qualquer demônio não importa quão poderoso, poderia matar Azazel também. *Scythe da morte - Pode matar qualquer criatura ou estar, incluindo todo o tipo de demônio. *Angel Blade - Como uma lâmina de anjo poderia matar pelo menos a maioria dos demônios, poderia presumivelmente pelo menos machucar Azazel. 5 *Ghosts - Azazel foi brevemente retirado de sua embarcação pelo fantasma de John Winchester e foi brevemente contida. *Leviatãs - Ser mais velho e mais forte do que até mesmo os seres celestiais, o leviatã pode matar Azazel. Notas *Azazel é o principal antagonista da temporada 1 e 2 ª temporada. *Na Bíblia, o nome "Azazel" era o nome de um espírito maligno do deserto que foi enviada uma cabra carregado com os pecados do povo, no Dia da Expiação (daí o termo 'bode expiatório'). *É perfeitamente possível desde Azazel é um anjo caído no folclore, e ele é um anjo caído na série de anime, que Azazel era um anjo que caiu, perdeu a graça, e foi torcido em um demônio. *Se Azazel era um ex-anjo, do que é provável que ele pertencia à classe Grigori, como ele é listado como tal no livro de Enoch. Esta teoria anjo é ainda apoiada pelo fato de que as mortes de gado, mesmo antes de sua chegada, tempestades com raios e oscilações de temperatura ocorreu, e sua presença causou dispositivos elétricos para ir derem errado. Ele também tem apresentado a capacidade de possuir segadores (um tipo de anjo). Nenhum outro demônio causou esses efeitos por mera presença ou exibida uma capacidade de possuir ceifeiros. É improvável que ele estava torcido em um demônio pelo próprio Lúcifer, como ele é desagradável para com demônios, e pensa em anjos como os mais altos espécies. *Azazel foi retratado por vários atores, mas todos têm mantido o seu senso de humor sádico e Jack Nicholson maneirismos -como. Críticos e fãs tê-lo encontrado com elogios quase universal. *Em uma versão descartada de um script, Dean certa vez se referiu a ele como "o Big Bad", que é um termo popular para designar o principal antagonista em cada temporada de Buffy The Vampire Slayer; Azazel era o principal antagonista das duas primeiras temporadas de Supernatural. *Ele foi um dos poucos personagens que realmente teleportar na tela (quando Sam tentou matá-lo com a Colt em "Salvation"). *Ele continua a ser o único conhecido demônio de olhos amarelos até o momento. No entanto, é interessante notar que após 2 ª temporada, os olhos alterar em sua aparência real. *Ele foi o primeiro dos quatro principais antagonistas de ser morto por Dean. O segundo foi Eve, o terceiro era Dick Roman eo quarto foi Abaddon. *Ele é o primeiro dos três personagens, para ser o principal antagonista por duas temporadas. O segundo e terceiro, são Lilith e Crowley, em ordem. *Azazel é o primeiro demônio da tradição para aparecer no show. *Como Azazel tinha conhecido e sido um dos demônios mais próximos de Lúcifer antes de ser preso. Azazel é um dos mais antigos demônios para aparecer no show, junto com Lilith, Abaddon, Cain e Samhain. *Ironicamente em American Horror Story, ator de Azazel, Fredric Lehne, desempenhou um guarda hospital psiquiátrico que foi assassinado pelo Diabo. *Ele é a primeira criatura sobrenatural para aparecer no show. *A única época até ao momento em que ele não tem aparecido ou sido mencionado em tudo é Season 7 *Lilith e Azazel são os únicos dois grandes demônios para não ser afetadas por uma armadilha do diabo, de alguma forma. Ambos evitado-los com Lilith quebrar um para chegar a Sam e Azazel não ser capaz de atravessar a um em torno do Portão do Diabo, até que foi quebrado. Todos os outros grandes personagens demoníacas sobre o show ter sido preso pelo menos uma vez em uma armadilha, incluindo Meg, Crowley, rubi, Abaddon e Cain. Categoria:Personagens Demônios Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Vilões Principais Categoria:Personagens Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens Segunda Temporada Categoria:Personagens Quarta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Sexta Temporada Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Crianças Especiais